


Prom Night

by natalievenom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalievenom/pseuds/natalievenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy excerpt for a High School AU.</p><p>It's prom night and Dean has a hot date, but it's not the one he'd really like to be with. Will he get one last dance before high school ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Prom night. It was the last night we'd ever be in that school. The final memory, with the promise of the last dance.

Of course Dean had a date. How could he not? He could have had women queuing around the block for the opportunity to catch his eye, to even be considered by that kid in the leather jacket. The one with the winning smile and the sparkle in his eye.

He'd chosen the bustiest, easiest girl he could find. If she'd been too nice, he'd have felt bad about leading her on. Too crass, and he wouldn't enjoy his evening.  
With that plan in his head, he'd convinced himself it wouldn't be a total waste. Yet, as he'd danced with her and allowed himself to get caught up in all the spotlight dances and her suggestive comments, he'd felt as if something was missing.

That something was wearing an untucked white shirt and plan black dress pants. He'd come along in a group with his friends. No clear date on his arm. Just a desire to dance with anyone who was brave enough to ask him. Guys, girls, even a couple of chaperones who'd looked bored were dragged out onto the floor by him. He had no worries or inhibitions. For all Dean's attempts at standing out and being the cool rebel, he didn't have the guts to let loose and ask to be the next to share the floor. He had to let that reputation carry him through the rest of his life. And that one, short dance could ruin it forever.

Or it could be the best decision he ever made.

But as Dean wrestled with his feelings all night, neglecting his date and trying to find the courage to ask that black haired dream to take his hand, the hours ticked by.  
Prom was over.

The hall emptied, students went home or off to park somewhere secluded with their dates, and Dean found himself prying the girl off his arm after walking her to her door. Any urge he'd felt to sleep with her to fuel his ego long gone after he'd walked away from that boy.

Driving around all night in a depressed state didn't suit Dean. Instead, he took the Impala back to his old school and decided to walk the halls one last time. The site of all his teen glory. The laughs echoing in his memories. The practical jokes. The brief moments of solidarity between him and his friends. And all the girls.  
Something drove him back to the hall. The music had long since stopped playing, the room was dark, illuminated only by the outdoor lights which cast a soft glow through the large windows. Balloons littered the floor, streamers, and discarded cups with the dregs of overly sugary punch were forgotten by the people who'd cast them aside.

"Oh," a male voice said.

Dean expected a janitor, but that voice was much too wonderful to belong to that old coot.

He turned on the spot to see him standing there, a lop-sided smile on that puppy-cute face of his. "I didn't think anyone else would be here," Cas' confessed.

"I was just leaving," Dean claimed.

"It's Dean, isn't it?" Cas' asked.

"You know me?"

"Everyone knows you."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He supposed he was pretty popular. Still, knowing Castiel had heard of him was enough to make him blush.

"I was going to have one last dance," Castiel continued.

"No music," Dean motioned with his thumb to the empty DJ booth.

"I don't need it," Cas' told him. "I do need a partner, though. What do you say, do you have time for a slow one?"

Dean smirked, "All the time in the world."


End file.
